


Watching the stars

by nothing_happens_2_me



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Morty is waiting for Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_2_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_2_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> I will handle it if you go. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself really sad while writing it.
> 
> This is not about the romantic side of their relationship, though it could be interpreted as that, and I started it off as a possible sequel for "The wrong one". But, to me, it looks more like what would've happened after Rick was taken to the space prison. 
> 
> Decide for yourself.

 

 

Morty sat beside the windowsill, watching the rainy streets.

 

He saw his mother coming back from work, her red umbrella being the only vivid spot against the gloomy background of identical houses and gray mournful skies.

 

He heard her saying "I'm home" a few seconds later but remained motionless, his eyes tracing the moving van from across the street.

 

Beth came into the kitchen, switching on the lights on her way, and the skies behind the window became a few shades darker, the neighborhood sinking into a bluish darkness of the evening.

 

"Morty?" Beth came closer to him, her voice small and quiet. "What are you doing in the darkness, sweety?"

 

The moving van turned around, but no sound followed; the raindrops drummed an intricate rhythm, hitting the roof and windows.

 

Morty raised his head to meet his mother's concerned gaze. He didn't say anything, but Beth nodded in understanding, her eyes watering, and rapidly turned away, "Have you seen your father around?"

 

Morty swallowed. "He's in the g-garage," the word dropped out of his mouth, like he'd forgotten what it meant, or wasn't sure how to pronounce it.

 

Morty saw his mother freeze for a second or two, her shoulders moved up as she was taking a deep inhale. Then she turned around, giving him a forced smile, and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Morty switched the lights off again and sit back down in his chair.

 

He watched the skies as the first star appeared, he watched them as the last light in their neighbours' house went out. And even then, motionless, he remained watching a bright light far away. 

 

He will come back, Morty thought, signing. 

 

Then he got up and went upstairs, past his old room, to the door nobody but him opened anymore.

 

Morty kept everything as it was: the threads and photos on the walls, newspaper pieces scattered around, semi-empty bottles of alcohol and never finished inventions on the table.

 

The changes were almost unnoticeable: some of Morty's clothes now lied on the cot, and, just near the photos, on the wall, was a calendar Morty bought long ago. The boy took a marker out of his pocket and came up to the calendar, crossing out the date with a thick black mark. 

 

Then he took a white lab coat from where it lied on the chair, carefully folded, put it on and went to bed.

 

He listened attentively, waiting for a loud roar of the ship's engine or a hoarse voice asking him what the hell he was doing there, but all he could hear was a steady, quiet rhythm of the raindrops hitting the roof.  

 

Morty smiled, unable to hold his eyes open anymore. Inhaling the vanishing scent of alcohol and cheap cologne of the lab coat, Morty drifted off to sleep. 

 

He will come back, Morty thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_With your hand in mine_

_We'll soar through the night_

_And like the dozens of spaceships we'll dance with satellites_

_We'll keep our eyes closed_

_And we won't let go_

_And with the millions of stars we'll never be alone..._

**Author's Note:**

> /I apologize for my mistakes/ - no sleep, no beta, not a native English speaker. Visit me on Tumblr I'm  
> waiting-to-be--saved


End file.
